


Jack, Kat, Sam, and Will

by Samsonet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2180709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Give four kids a secret and they'll save the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack, Kat, Sam, and Will

Usually, I try not to get involved with the ones I choose. I wait for someone interesting, or brave, or hurting, and I push them off on an adventure that will either make them a hero, or kill them quickly. If they succeed, they've earned their happy ending. If they fail, I choose someone else.

I try not to mention the ones who fail. It's selfish, really; if you knew how many times the world has almost ended due to me sending the wrong person, you'd hate me too.

But there was this one time...


End file.
